Cahaya dan Langit
by Illicia Eitherwise
Summary: Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit. Aku melihat cahaya di langit. Cahaya apa itu? Aku hanya dapat bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku mungkin tak dapat melihat cahaya itu lagi. Aku tersenyum melihat cahaya itu. Aku ingin sekali menggapainya. Tapi apa aku bisa? Aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan tanganku dari jendela. Tapi aku sadar aku takkan pernah menggapai cahaya itu


Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit. Aku melihat cahaya di langit. Cahaya apa itu? Aku hanya dapat bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku mungkin tak dapat melihat cahaya itu lagi. Aku tersenyum melihat cahaya itu. Aku ingin sekali menggapainya. Tapi apa aku bisa? Aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan tanganku dari jendela. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa aku tak bisa mencapai cahaya itu. Karena kami sangat berbeda dan kami sangat jauh.

Cahaya mentari masuk dari jendela kecil kamarku. Jendela tanpa kaca. Tetapi jendela besi. Srett.. Suara piring digeser masuk ke dalam ruanganku, lewat bawah jeruji besi. Aku membuka mataku, itu adalah penjaga yang biasanya membawakan makan untuk para tahanan. Aku duduk dengan lesu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sang penjaga memperhatikanku.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Penjaga itu menatapku heran lalu meninggalkanku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Aku menatap makanan itu. Hanya menatapnya.

Sinar matahari semakin panas. Memaksaku untuk berpindah dari posisiku ke arah dinding. Sang penjaga kembali ke sel ku.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya sang penjaga jongkok di depan sel ku.

"Aku.. Sedang tidak ingin makan." jawabku lemas.

"Ooh begitu. Kau dipanggil ke ruang kepala." ucap sang penjaga sambil membuka kunci selku. "Ayo kuantar kau kesana."

Aku keluar dari selku. Tanganku di borgol. Aku berjalan pelan. Lama aku tidak berjalan lagi. Setelah beberapa menit, aku sudah berada di ruangan kepala. Aku duduk di hadapan seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Rambutnya kuning emas bergelombang juga tatapannya yang tajam dari mata birunya.

"Semuanya sudah disini ya? Maaf menunggu lama Silva-san." Ucap seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, agak kurus namun tatapannya seperti elang.

"Ya, tak masalah." ucap orang yg dipanggil Silva itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai. Jadi, anda mencari seorang pelayan? Benarkah itu Silva-san?"

"Ya benar. Jadi, apa kau punya?"

"Humm.. Sebenarnya aku tidak punya. Karena aku hanya memiliki orang-orang yang kurang ajar. Kalau boleh tau. Pelayan untuk siapa?"

"Tidak sopannya dirimu, Hidari. Menanyakan hal yang konyol seperti itu. Dan menanyakan hal yang menyangkut tentang diri klien."

"Hahahaha.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi pelayan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang seperti ini?" ucap kepala sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Hm.." gumam Silva-san sambil menatapku. Tatapannya menakutkan. Tatapan yang selalu kutakuti. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena takut. Silva-san semakin lama semakin mendekat. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'ucapku dalam hati. Aku takut. Sangat takut.

"Iya, yang seperti ini saja." ucap Silva akhirnya menjauhi wajahnya dariku.

"Baiklah. Ayo persiapkan dirimu. Kau akan dibawa olehnya." ucap kepala padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan. 'Jadi ini alasannya aku dibawa kesini.' ucapku dalam hati.

Dalam terowongan yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu ini, aku berjalan. Didepanku Sang Kepala yang memakai jas hitam. Saat diterowongan, orang-orang yang melihat kami, berteriak meminta untuk dibebaskan. Aku bergeming. Aku menatap tanah tempat aku berpijak.

Aku melihat sinar yang cerah. Seketika aku keluar dari tempat pengap dan lembab itu. Aku, untuk pertama kalinya sejak berada di dalam sel, dapat merasakan kembali sinar matahari mengenai seluruh badanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah matahari. Silau. Itulah yang kupikirkan. Aku melihat Silva-san menunggu di depan mobilnya bersama dengan kepala. Aku langsung menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan berlari secepat mungkin ke sana.

"Ayo masuk." ucap Silva-san.

"Jadilah anak baik disana." ucap kepala.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara itu Silva-san dan kepala masih mengobrol. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Ada seseorang yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Tak lama kemudian, Silva-san duduk di kursi di samping orang dibalik kemudi itu.

"Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu. Kau tau kan cara menggunakannya?" ucap Silva-san.

Aku langsung memakai sabuk pengamanku setelah terdengar bunyi klik, mobil berjalan dengan cepat. Entah sudah berapa lama aku disini, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah rumah yang terdapat di dalam gunung.

Silva-san keluar setelah membuka sabuk pengamannya. Begitu pun aku. Seseorang dengan jas hitam telah berdiri disana.

"Selamat datang, tuan." ucap orang berjas hitam itu membungkuk hormat pada Silva-san.

"Beritahu dia apa yang harus dilakukannya." kata Silva-san.

"Baik, tuan." ucap orang berjas hitam itu seraya membungkuk kembali. "Ayo ikut saya." ucapnya padaku.

Orang berjas itu pergi setelah Silva-san dan aku mengikutinya. Aku memasuki rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Orang berjas itu membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk kesana. Dan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membawaku. Aku diantar oleh seorang perempuan muda, dan dia menyuruhku untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah selesai, aku dibawa kembali ke ruang tengah. Orang berjas tadi sudah menungguku.

"Duduklah." ucapnya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku duduk tepat di depannya.

"Aku Gotoh. Ketua pelayan disini. Dan kau sedang berada di rumah utama pelayan. Pekerjaanmu disini adalah sebagai pelayan tuan muda Killua. Dan kau akan memulainya besok. Tidurlah. Chiyo akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Dan jangan lupa untuk menggunakan jas yang telah kusiapkan."

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah menggunakan baju jas yang telah disiapkan oleh Gotoh-san, pintu kamar diketok oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu masuk.

"Anda dipanggil Gotoh-san diruang bawah." ucap Chiyo-san yang mengetok pintu.

Aku pun mengikuti Chiyo-san menemui Gotoh-san.

"Ooh kau sudah siap rupanya." ucap Gotoh-san saat melihatku dengan Chiyo-san. "Ayo berangkat."

Aku mengikuti Gotoh-san keluar dari rumah pelayan ke rumah utama. Aku takut. Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja? Setelah 10 menit berjalan, aku sampai di depan rumah utama. Rumah yang sangat sangat besar. Rumah dengan 3 lantai. Tapi aku tau ada 2 lantai lagi di bawah tanah.

Gotoh-san masuk ke rumah itu lalu membawaku ke lantai 3. Setelah beberapa detik, kami sampai di lantai 3 dan kami menuju ruangan terpojok di lantai ini. Gotoh-san mengetuk pintu.

"Tuan muda, saya Gotoh."

"Masuklah. Tidak dikunci." ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Gotoh-san membuka pintu itu. Pertama kali yang kulihat saat membuka pintu adalah...

Seorang anak dengan rambut silver duduk di atas penyangga kaca. Mata birunya menatap keluar jendela yang bermandikan cahaya. Anak itu tetap dalam posisi itu walaupun aku dan Gotoh-san sudah ada di depannya.

"Ada apa?" ucap anak silver itu masih melihat keluar kaca.

"Maaf menganggu, saya membawakan seorang pelayan untuk anda." Ujar Gotoh-san.

"Oh." gumam anak silver itu.

"Saya izin permisi tuan." ucap Gotoh-san meninggalkanku dengan anak silver ini sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Oh jadi kau yang akan jadi pelayanku? Semoga kau suka." ucap anak silver itu turun dari penyangga kaca sambil memegang daguku.

Aku terdiam dan kesal. Tetapi aku mencoba menahannnya. Karena dia adalah tuanku. Dan aku harus bersikap sopan padanya.

Anak silver itu menuju lemari dan mengacak-acak isi lemari itu. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Nah ini dia." kata anak silver itu gembira setelah menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Sebuah baju maid berwarna hitam dengan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat serta kaos kaki hitam panjang. "Kau, ganti bajumu dengan ini."

Glek... Tidak.

"Maaf menentangmu tuan, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan baju seperti itu." ucapku sopan.

"Hee.. Kau menantang tuanmu?"

Glek.. "Ti.. Tidak tuan. Bukan begitu maksud saya."

"Kau mau menantangku?"

"Tidak tuan." ucapku menunduk.

"Kalau begitu pakai baju ini."

Dengan terpaksa aku mengambil baju yang diberikan olehnya.

"Bergantilah disini. Aku akan keluar." ucapnya berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Aku bingung apa aku harus memakainya? Kalau iya, pasti akan sangat memalukan. Tapi kalau tidak, tuan Killua pasti akan marah padaku.

"Woi.. Sudah belum?" teriak tuan Killua dari luar.

"Tu.. Tunggu sebentar." ucapku terbata-bata dan segera memakai baju itu. Karena aku tidak punya pilihan. "Su.. Sudah selesai." ucapku.

"Kau lama sekali ganti ba-" ucap tuan Killua yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ke.. Kenapa? Aneh ya?" ucapku.

"..."

"Tu.. Tuan? Anda kenapa?" ucapku mendekati tuan Killua.

"Akhh.. Haa.. Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa." ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

'Aneh.' pikirku dalam hati.

"Ahh.. Aku lupa. Kemari." kata tuan Killua yang menyuruhku mendekatinya yang sedang berada di pinggiran kasur.

Aku mendekatinya. Dan tuan Killua mengambil sisir dan beberapa ikat rambut. Aku duduk di lantai dan tuan Killua duduk di pinggiran kasur. Beliau menyuruhku membelakanginya dan aku melakukannya. Beliau lalu memainkan rambut gelapku dengan iris hijau ini.

Setelah beberapa menit tuan muda itu memainkan rambutku, dia menyuruhku melihat ke kaca. Aku dapat melihat mata karamelku yang berbinar karena melihat rambutku yang rapi dan telah diikat dibawah.

"Te.. Terima kasih, tuan." ucapku pada tuan muda.

"Hah? Y-Ya." ucapnya agak terbata dan aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

'Dia kenapa?" ucapku dalam hati.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Ucap tuan muda memandangku.

"Nama saya Gon, tuan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, tuan."

Tuan muda langsung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Lalu dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, cukup Killua saja."

"Tidak bisa tuan. Anda kan majikanku."

"Kau mau menentangku lagi?"

"Ti..tidak tuan."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Killua."

"Ki.. ki.." ucapku terbata. Aku merasa wajahku sedikit merona.

"Kau kenapa sih? Menyebut namaku kok susah."

"Saya tidak dapat melakukan itu dengan mudah." ucapku membuang muka.

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi janji kau harus melakukannya."

"Baik tuan."

Setelah pertemuan ku dengan tuan muda, kami sering kemana-mana berdua. Dan aku selalu disuruh menggunakan baju maid. Dan hari ini, kami akan berada di kamar saja.

"Tuan, ini saya." ucapku dari depan pintu.

"Masuklah, Gon."

Aku langsung masuk ke ruangan tuan muda. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tuan muda biasanya mengagetkanku dari belakang pintu. Tapi, kali ini tuan muda hanya tiduran di kasur dengan selimutnya.

"Anda kenapa, tuan?" ucapku berdiri di samping kasur tuan muda.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

"Apa mau saya ambilkan obat tuan?"

"Tidak usah. Cukup kau disini sudah membuatku baikan."

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku kaget, membuat wajahku panas.

"Hahaha.. Bercanda." ujarnya tertawa lepas. Tapi tetap saja, aku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Boleh saya pegang?"

"Hah? Ap-apanya? Jangan macam-macam!"

"Tidak akan kok tuan."

"Ba..baiklah."

Tuan muda lalu duduk dan membuka selimutnya. Aku agak terheran, tuan muda sedang apa?

"Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Hah? Bukannya kau mau memegang..."

"Memegang apa? saya hanya ingin mengecek suhu tubuh anda di dahi." ujarku tersenyum.

Tapi, ekspresi tuan muda malah langsung datar. Dan tuan muda wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Tuan?" tanyaku heran. Karena tuan muda terdiam.

"Ahh? Apa? Kau mau mengecek demamku kan? Nih." ujarnya sembari menyodorkan kepalanya padaku.

"Y.. Ya." ucapku agak takut menyentuh dahinya. Aku menyentuhnya dengan pelan. "Demam tuan tinggi sekali. Tunggu sebentar." ucapku berjalan ke arah luar pintu.

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar tuan muda dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dan kain untuk mengompres tuan muda. Kebetulan, sekarang sudah malam. Setelah aku mendapatkan semua yang aku butuhkan, aku langsung menuju kamar tuan muda.

"Tuan, saya bawakan bubur dan kompresan." ucapku setelah masuk ke dalam kamar tuan muda.

Tapi, tuan muda tetap diam. Dan aku hanya mendengar suara rintihan. Aku langsung mendekati tuan muda. Tuan muda wajahnya pucat, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, dan...

"Jangan. Jangan. Jangan."

"Tu.. Tuan.. Sadarlah tuan."

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu."

"Tuan, sadarlah."

"Tidak. Kumohon. Aku percaya padanya. Jangan melukainya."

Aku tak henti-hentinya membangunkan tuan muda yang mengigau. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat. Igauannya semakin tidak kumengerti. Aku tidak mengerti tuan muda berbicara dengan siapa. Aku terus mengganti kompresan tuan muda. Setelah menunggu, selama berjam-jam tuan muda terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi...

Killua pov.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Samar-samar aku melihat orang dengan rambut hitam beriris hijau yang diikat ke samping, dia menatapku khawatir.

"Tuan... Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Hah? Kau mau apa?" ucapku cuek.

"Tu.. Tuan. Ada apa dengan anda? Sepertinya anda masih harus istirahat."

"Aku yang sehat begini kau bilang harus istirahat?! Matamu buta ya?" bentakku pada perempuan di depanku ini.

"Tu.. Tuan?"

"Apa bodoh?" tanyaku datar. Anak perempuan itu hanya diam. _Cih.. Bagaimana bisa Killua bisa percaya pada anak bodoh ini?_ Kesalku dalam hati. Aku menatap sekilas anak bodoh itu.

Anak itu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tau dia kenapa. Bodo amat. Toh, nggak ada urusannya denganku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?!" tanya anak perempuan itu. Aku melihat arah tangannya. Dia mau memegangku.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" ucapku menepis tangannya.

"Tap.. Tapi.."

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan menyentuhku, bodoh!" teriakku padanya. "Keluar dari sini sekarang!"

"Tap.. Tapi, tuan.."

"KELUAR!"

Anak perempuan itu langsung keluar dari kamar. Sekilas aku melihat wajah sedihnya. Bodo amat. Buat apa aku memikirkannya. Kepalaku berdenyut kembali. Arrggghhh.. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Diamlah kau, Killua. Kau terlalu mudah dibohongi."

"Kaulah yang diam Karaku. Keluar dari tubuhku."

Brakkkkk... pintu dibuka keras. Aku langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Tanganku masih memegang erat kepalaku.

"Tuan muda!" ucap Gotoh.

"Oh, kau masih hidup ya?" ucapku ringan pada Gotoh.

"Tu.. Tuan." ucap anak perempuan yang tadi baru kusuruh keluar.

"Berani sekali kau masuk ke sini lagi."

"Tuan muda, kembalilah."

"Heh. Memang kau tau siapa aku?"

"Saya tidak tau anda siapa. Tapi keluarlah dari badan tuan muda."

"Memangnya aku mau?" ucapku angkuh.

Aku turun dari kasurku dan mendekati Gotoh dan anak perempuan maid itu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

"Kau bernyali besar juga ya." ucapku pada anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Gotoh. "Dasar pengecut."

"Tuan." panggil Gotoh. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau pasti mau bilang kembalikan tubuh Killua, kan? Aku menolak. Harusnya ini kulakukan sejak kedatangan bocah itu." ucapku sambil menunjuk anak maid itu.

"Memang benar, tapi apakah anda bersedia untuk kembali? Ataukah saya harus melawan anda?"

"Pftt.. Hahaha.. Kau mau melawan tuanmu sendiri? Lucu sekali kau, Gotoh. Tapi aku terima tawaranmu. Ayo ikuti aku."

Aku berjalan melewati Gotoh dengan santai. Aku menuruni anak tangga menuju taman belakang. Setelah sampai disana, aku menyilangkan tanganku ke dada. Gotoh datang bersamaan dengan anak perempuan itu.

"Apa mau dimulai sekarang, Gotoh-san?" ucapku meremehkan.

"Baiklah. Gon-san masuklah ke dalam rumah, Chiyo-san sudah menunggumu di ruang bawah." ucap Gotoh pada anak perempuan dibelakangnya.

"Tapi, Gotoh-san..." ucap anak perempuan itu.

"Masuklah!" ucap Gotoh keras. Anak itu menurut dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menunduk.

"Lama sekali ya kita tidak bertanding seperti ini lagi. Aku akan menang lagi kali ini."

Gotoh-san hanya terdiam. Tetapi tetap menatapku tajam. Aku tersenyum. Dia mulai menyerangku dengan berlari dengan cepat. Dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah wajahku, namun aku bisa menghindarinya. Aku mengerahkan kepalanku pada Gotoh-san di bagian perutnya saat dia hendak memukul wajahku. Namun, gerakan Gotoh-san sangat cepat. Dan saat dia menyadari gerakanku, dia bisa langsung menghindar. Cih, sial. Tidak kena. Umpatku.

"Anda sudah berkembang dengan baik ya, tuan tanpa nama." ucap Gotoh.

"Heh. Aku tidak seperti dulu."

Aku langsung menerjang Gotoh-san dan mengeluarkan listrikku. Lagi-lagi Gotoh-san berhasil menghindar. Dia secara cepat langsung menindih punggungku dengan sikutnya. Dan menaikkan lututnya ke arah perutku. Aku tak bisa menghindar. Namun, aku sudah menyetrum Gotoh dengan listrikku dan Gotoh melompat menjauh dariku. Aku tersenyum gembira. Gotoh lalu melemparkan koin-koin di tangannya. Aku melewati koin-koin itu. Dan aku berhasil lolos. Aku berlari ke arah Gotoh lalu aku memanjangkan kuku-ku dan segera menusuk Gotoh. Tapi sialnya Gotoh menghindar lagi. Namun, tetap saja dia terluka. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan darah kental. Tapi Gotoh sepertinya tidak merasa sakit.

"Hahaha.. Ternyata kuku ini masih tajam juga ya." ucapku bangga. Aku berhasil membuat luka besar pada Gotoh.

Dhegg...

Sial. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku tidak dapat merasakan kakiku. Aku langsung jatuh dan masih memegang kepalaku. Rasanya seperti banyak batu di kepalaku juga banyak listrik yang mengenai langsung saraf di kepalaku. Aku meraung-raung kesakitan, sampai semua yang kulihat buyar perlahan-lahan.

Aku membuka mataku. Masih agak sulit bagiku untuk bisa membiasakan mataku dengan keadaan ini. Aku menoleh ke arah samping, seseorang menungguku.

"Gon?" tanyaku masih lemas.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya bukan Gon-san. Tapi Gotoh."

"Oh, kau. Mana Gon?"

"..."

"Oi, aku berbicara padamu." Ucapku tak sabar karena Gotoh tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Maaf karena ketidak sopanan saya tuan. Tapi saya tidak dapat memberitahu anda dimana Gon-san."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Maaf tuan. Saya tidak dapat mengatakannya."

"Oi. Beritahu aku dimana Gon. Memang ada apa dengannya!" ucapku meraih kerah baju Gotoh. Namun Gotoh tetap bergeming. Saat itu aku baru sadar. "Jangan-jangan, kau memasukkannya ke dalam ruang bawah tanah ya?"

"Maaf tuan."

"Sial. Kenapa kau memasukkannya kesana!" aku langsung turun dari kasur dengan tubuh lemasku.

"Tuan, tubuh anda masi-"

"Jangan halangi aku! Aku akan menjemputnya."

Aku langsung menerjang banyak anak tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Banyak pelayan yang menghalangiku. Menyebalkan. Aku langsung meng-death glare mereka semua. Aku berhasil sampai di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi, disini banyak ruangan. Ruang mana ya? Aku mencoba untuk mencari Gon di ruang-ruang yang ada. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Aku mulai menyerah. Aku langsung teringat wajah Gon yang tersenyum. Bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang? Aku langsung mencari anak itu. Aku samar-samar mendengat suara rintihan. Itu seperti suara Gon! Aku langsung mencari asal suara itu. Dan aku mendapatkan suara itu dari ruangan yang paling pojok dan paling jauh dari pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah.

"Gon, apa kau di dalam?" Tanyaku.

"..."

"Gon, kalau kau di dalam tolong jawab aku."

"..Tu..tuan.."

"Gon. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tunggu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu."

"Jangan tuan. Biarkan saya disini."

"Ke.. Kenapa? kau takut tempat gelap dan sempit kan? Lalu kenapa kau ingin bertahan disana?"

"Aku.. Aku.. Telah membuat tuan menjadi buruk. Tidak ada gunanya aku ada di samping tuan kalau aku membuat tuan menjadi buruk."

"Hah? Menjadi buruk? Apa maksudmu diriku yang lain?"

"Saya tidak tau, tuan."

"... Kau mau keluar kan? Ayolah jangan siksa dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak tuan. Lebih baik saya disini daripada tuan menderita."

"Aku tidak merasa kau membuatku menderita Gon."

"...Saya hanya akan membuat masalah untuk tuan."

"Tidak Gon, kau tidak membuat masalah untukku. Aku malah senang dengan adanya kau disini."

"Tapi.. Tapi aku pasti membuat tuan kecewa. Aku tidak berguna."

Aku diam. Aku merasa kesal. Kenapa Gon merasa bahwa ini semua salahnya? Kenapa? Apa karena perubahanku yang terlalu mendadak dan membuatnya kaget?

"Gon..."

"Y.. Ya?"

"Apa kau menangis?"

"T.. Tidak tuan."

"Aku mau buka pintunya!"

"Jangan tuan! Jangan!"

"Kenapa sih?! Kenapa kau melarangku membuka pintunya?! Aku ingin melihatmu!"

"Jangan. Kumohon jangan tuan. Aku tidak ingin tuan terluka hanya karena aku yang payah ini."

"Kau ngomong apa sih?! Pokoknya aku mau buka pintunya!" teriakku nafsu.

"Jangan, Killua!" teriak Gon. Tapi, aku merasa ada isakan di dalam.

DHEGG... "Go.. Gon? Ka.. Kau kenapa?" ucapku agak terbata dan aku khawatir kalau dia kenapa-kenapa.

"Kumohon Killua. Jangan keluarkan aku dari sini. Biarkan aku mati disini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita. Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja. Kalau ada aku, kau pasti akan mendapat masalah. Kau akan selalu bersedih. Kau akan kecewa."

"Tapi.. Aku ingin se-" ucapku dipotong oleh Gon yang berdiri di depan pintunya dan aku dapat melihat wajah pucatnya.

"Tidak, Killua. Aku tidak bisa. Ini hukuman untukku." ucapnya memegang tanganku yang berada di jendela pintu. Dia tersenyum getir, tapi dia menangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." Ucapku melepas tanganku dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Normal POV...

Aku.. Benar-benar melakukannya.. Aku.. Mengusir tuan Killua... Pelayan macam apa aku ini.. Aku tidak sopan pada majikanku sendiri. Tapi aku harus melakukannya agar tuan Killua tidak menjadi orang seperti tadi lagi.

Aku langsung terduduk lemas. Aku memegang lutut ku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku kedalam dekapan lututku. Aku takut disini. Aku benar-benar takut. Semuanya sama saat aku disekap seperti ini oleh ibu tiriku. Ibu tiriku selalu meneriakkan banyak hal-hal yang menakutkan saat berada di tempat sempit dan gelap. Juga terkadang ibuku menaruh berbagai benda atau hewan yang kutakutkan ke dalam kamar tempatku di kurung.

Aku selalu terbayang akan hal itu. Aku ingin melupakannya. Tapi tidak bisa terlupakan olehku. Aku terus memikirkannya kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kenangan buruk itu.

Saat aku terdiam terisak, pintuku berbunyi. Seperti didobrak dari belakang pintu. Seketika pintu itu rusak. Dan aku melihat tuan muda Killua disana berdiri dibawah pintu yang rusak tadi.

"Tu.. Tuan? Apa yang anda lakukan?" ucapku setengah kaget.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini sendirian." ucap tuan Killua tegas.

"Tap.. Tapi.."

"Semua itu bukan salahmu. Karaku memang selalu keluar ketika aku mendapat pelayan baru. Dia itu hanya mengetes saja. Dan dia sudah mengakuimu. Jadi, dia tidak akan keluar lagi. Kecuali aku disakiti olehmu. Hanya itu." Jelas tuan Killua. Wajahnya yang diterangi cahaya lampu kuning yang tidak terlalu terang itu, membuatnya serasa berkilau.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." ujar tuan Killua.

Aku termenung. Entah apa yang kubayangkan. Aku terus menatap tuan muda di depanku ini. Tuan Killua sepertinya merasa aneh terlihat dari wajahnya yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, tuan muda langsung menarikku mengikutinya. Aku ikut berlari bersamanya. Entah kenapa pikiranku berada jauh dariku. Sehingga aku tak memikirkan apapun. Tapi kakiku tetap berjalan mengikutinya.

Setelah berlari melewati ruangan yang gelap dan pengap, aku dan tuan muda langsung masuk ke kamar tuan muda. Aku melihat tuan muda mengunci kamarnya dengan beberapa slot dan terus bertahan di belakang pintu saat pintu masih asyik didobrak. Setelah beberapa menit, tuan muda menghampiriku.

"Akhirnya kita aman." ucap tuan muda menghela nafas.

"Iya. Syukurlah."

"Eeh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Iya, syukurlah tuan."

"Ap-apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." ucapnya mendekatkan telinganya di dekat bibirku.

"Tu-tuan.. Anda terlalu dekat."

"Kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu kan? Ke-kenapa aku... tidak... Bisa... Mendengarnya...? Ini... Bohongkan?" tanya tuan Killua yang tiba-tiba tegang dan terus mundur menjauh dariku.

"Ap-apa maksud tuan Killua? A-aku berbicara kok. Aku mengdengar suaraku juga suara tuan!" ucapku ingin mendekat. Tapi tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Gon ini kau kan? Gon! Jawab aku! Kau tidak pergi kan?!"

"Tu-tuan?"

Aku baru tersadar, aku sudah tidak di dalam tubuhku yang lama lagi. Aku... Diluar raga ku. Aku melihat tuan Killua menangis memelukku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum mati. Aku masih disini. Aku harus mencari cara bagaimana caranya bisa mengatakan pada tuan Killua aku masih disini.

Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namun aku tidak mendengar pintu diketuk. Aku meloncat-loncat di depan tuan Killua, namun itu semua sia-sia. Aku mulai bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.

Tiba-tiba...

Aku merasa ada yang menarikku. Aku berputar-putar seperti spiral. Terus berputar sampai aku tak sadar. Dan aku tak tau aku dimana sekarang. Disini gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ini aneh. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Killua Pov...

"Gon... Gon.. Hikss.. Gon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku menangis terus menerus memanggil nama pelayanku itu. Dia hilang entah kenapa. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku. Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang? Aku tidak bisa berpikiran denfan jernih sekarang. Yang aku bisa lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa agar dia bisa kembali.

Normal POV

Aku melihat sekeliling. Disini sangat gelap. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun.

"Oi." sapa seseorang dibelakangku. Aku berbalik menengoknya. Seorang pemuda dengan celana jins dan baju kaos yang ditutupi dengan jaket abu-abu. Kulit yang putih, rambutnya yang disisir rapi berwarna dark blue, dan matanya yang berwarna merah kelam menatapku.

"A-anda siapa?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Tidak usah formal begitu. Aku benci mendengarnya." jawabnya angkuh.

"Ba-baiklah. Jadi, kamu siapa?"

"Kau masih tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Hmm.." aku berfikir sebentar. "Tidak. Saya tidak tau kamu siapa." jawabku memiringkan kepala.

"Hahhh.. Kau memang pelayan Killua yang sangat bodoh." ucapnya memegang kepalanya. "Aku karaku. Kepribadian lainnya Killua. Yang baru saja keluar dan masuk lagi gara-gara si bodoh itu. Yang mengusirmu keluar kamarnya."

Tek.. Aku memundurkan langkahku. "Ja-jadi ka-kamu yang tadi?!"

"Iya, bodoh. Lama sekali kau menyadarinya." ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku sengaja menarikmu kesini karena ada yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau serius kan untuk menjadi pelayannya?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Killua sudah berapa kali mau dibunuh oleh pelayan yang lain sebelum kau. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku pasti akan menghalangi jalan mereka, agar mereka tidak menyakiti Killua. Semua pelayan pribadinya selalu aku tes. Dan hanya kau saja yang dia sangat percayai. Karena itu..." ia terdiam sebentar. "Karena itu aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu sama seperti Killua. Jadi aku mohon, jagalah Killua dengan baik." ucapnya membungkukkan badannya ke arahku.

Aku kaget. Kenapa orang sepertinya membungkukkan badannya di depanku? "Ti-tidak usah membungkukkan badanmu. A-Aku akan menjaganya."

Karaku mengangkat badannya. "Terima kasih. Akan kupegang janjimu, nona." ucapnya. Tapi tatapannya langsung berubah. "Apabila kau melanggar janjimu, aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tubuh Killua."

Glek.. Tatapannya menakutkan. Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya terang di belakang Karaku.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya kau kembali. Killua menunggumu." ucapnya tersenyum.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriakku. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum dan semakin lama semakin jauh. Aku tidak dapat menggapainya.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah tuan muda Killua. Sapphire-nya membulat saat dia melihatku. Dia langsung memelukku begitu saja sampai aku tidak dapat bernafas.

"Ada apa tuan Killua memelukku?" tanyaku.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh!"

"Ahahaha.. Maafkan saya tuan."

Killua langsung melepas pelukannya tapi masih memegang lenganku. Dan tatapannya sepertinya jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Killua!" tegurnya. Ah, iya aku baru ingat. Dia tidak suka kalau aku memanggilnya tuan.

"Baiklah, Killua."

"Nahh.. Begitu. Lebih enak di dengar." ujarnya senang. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Karaku muncul lagi. Tapi kadang dia datang sekali-sekali kalau aku membuat masalah. Dan aku memotong pendek rambutku. Sekitar sebahu. Malam ini, Killua dan aku sedang sama-sama menatap bintang di luar.

"Kau tau, bintang itu seperti dirimu." ucap Killua saat kami melihat bintang. Aku yang duduk di sebelahnya menengok ke arahnya.

"Kenapa saya seperti bintang? Saya bahkan tidak dapat menggapainya."

"Ya. Karena langit yang kau hiasi adalah langit di hatiku."

Saat mendengar kata-katanya, aku merasa pipiku panas. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Padahal cuaca malam ini sangatlah dingin. Karena aku masih disuruh menggunakan baju maid oleh Killua.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gon, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Karaku selalu menganggapmu perempuan. Dan.. Mungkin aku juga begitu..." ucap Killua ragu-ragu.

"Sebenarnya... Saya laki-laki."

"Haa? A-Apa?! Lalu kenapa kau mau saja kusuruh pake baju maid itu? Lalu kenapa kau mau saat aku ikat rambutmu?" tanyanya langsung berdiri karena kaget.

"Y-Ya.. Soalnya itu kan perintahmu." jawabku.

"Akhh.. Jahat sekali kau Gon. Kau menipuku ya?"

"Tidak tuan. Tuan saja yang menilai seseorang dari sampulnya."

"Tuan lagi, tuan lagi..."

"Ahh.. Maaf Killua. Saya belum terbiasa."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau lebih manis kalau pake baju maid itu. Hahahaha."

"Ki-Killua!"

"Iya.. Iya.. ayo pulang." ujarnya menarik tanganku untuk berdiri.

Killua menggengam tanganku saat berjalan pulang ke rumah utama keluarga Zoldyck. Hutan yang kami lewati bermandikan cahaya bulan. Ahh.. Indahnya. Kataku dalam hati. Akhirnya keinginan ku terwujud. Aku dapat melihat cahaya yang selama ini kucari. Cahaya yang tak dapat kugapai. Tapi kini aku dapat menyentuh cahaya itu. Cahaya yang tepat di depanku. Kami sudah berada di depan pintu rumah utama. Killua masih menggandeng tanganku. Dia langsung membungkukkan badanya dan mencium telapak tanganku seperti yang dilakukan para pangeran sebagai penghormatan kepada seorang putri.

"Selamat malam, hime-sama." ucapnya langsung meninggalkanku dan masuk rumah.

"Ki-killua! Tunggu aku!" ujarku mengejarnya yang sudah duluan masuk rumah.

Mungkin, kali ini aku mendapat hidup yang baik dari sebelumnya. Aku berharap aku dapat hidup seperti ini terus. Tapi.. Sayangnya semua ini hanya sementara. Saat itu, ada pembunuh kelas kakap juga yang bisa masuk gate keluarga Zoldyck. Bisa dibilang mereka tidak setara dengan keluarga Zoldyck, tapi karena mereka dapat menemukan Alluka, seorang anak hilang dari keluarga Zoldyck yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan. Semua anggota keluarga terbunuh secara tiba-tiba. Termasuk Killua yang kusayangi.

Epilog~~

Ciap.. Ciap... Suara burung yang selalu terdengar saat pagi hari. Cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Aku membiasakan panca indraku untuk mengetahui keadaan. Aku sayup-sayup mendengar derap langkah banyak orang. Aku mencium bau obat-obatan. Aku merasa

ada yang aneh di mulutku. Aku merasa badanku bisa kugerakkan dan sepertinya aku berada di tempat yang halus. Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah... Seseorang dengan mata karamel, rambut hitam bertepi hijau menggunakan jubah hitam.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

The end~~~

Huahhh.. ini pertama kalinya Ilicia nge-update.. XD Mohon bantuannya ya para master '^')/ Karena Ilcia newbie banget jadi mohon kritik, saran, dan masukannya ya.. '^' RnR onegaishimasu... ^"^


End file.
